


humpty dumpty (couldn’t be mended, again)

by choco_buni



Series: you can't fix this half (there are too many broken pieces) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, Short One Shot, rereading this ... its not actually that bad..., sort of angst?, tsuna is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_buni/pseuds/choco_buni
Summary: He messed up.And now he would have to pay the price.----------Alternatively: Tsuna dies.
Series: you can't fix this half (there are too many broken pieces) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this another work from a couple months ago...  
> It might stay a one-shot - probably.  
> This is also my first work in this fandom... so...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy...? :-)

**_Drip, drip, drip_ **

_The raindrops splattered on the cold lifeless ground as his panting breath slowly grew heavy- his vision became a blur. He lay in silence, contemplating about how- where he had gone wrong…_

_Out of everything, the unexpected had suddenly hurt the worst. He didn’t think of it as a possibility… It never occurred to him, how much they would’ve been hurting inside…_

**_Drip, drip, drip_ **

_He coughed; his hoarse voice sounding like a long lost whisper within the darkness._ _Blood began dripping down his chin as he stared up at the sky. It looked down at him with neither contempt nor hate... simply being and staying. 'If only I had done the same...' he pondered, 'maybe they wouldn't have left'._

**_Drip, drip, drip_ **

_His eyes were harder to open now. A blanket of darkness started to form and he felt himself fade away. Death’s doorstop was close… he would soon go and be another soul walking through the cycle of life and death._

**_Drip, drip, drip_ **

_But… deeply he wondered whether or not they would remember him. Remember him… as a friend- someone who truly did care about them…_

_If only he had this time again…_

**_Drip, drip, drip_ **

_“I-I...I’m s-so… so-sorr-sorry.”_

_His body lay as his last breath began to fall._

  
  
\-------------------

_The rain slowly came to a stop- dispersing as small rays of sunlight slipped through the edges of clouds… An amber ring glistened within a cold lifeless ground._

~~_(shimmering, like a sparkle of hope, in a bloody, bloody world.)_ ~~

_A bright orange that used to share a bond._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this was made on a whim. Completely utterly unplanned. I felt like this explained the story better- because it covers, why he like died... 
> 
> I haven't finished watching Reborn yet (I'm about to start the Time-travel Arc) , but like I've seen a few of these and wanted to try something similar, I guess...?

And so he left, to feel the sweet embrace of death.

\---

Days Before

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry--"

The shrill cry of the repeated mantra, was the only echo within the deserted graveyard.

His eyes were watering now, drops falling down his cheeks, towards the soon-to-be-dead grass. He knew he was too late, too late to say his _Goodbye's_ or _I'm sorry's_.

But he _had hoped, had wished, had prayed_ for anything, anyone to tell him it was all a lie- one big fat joke.

It never came.

He was now nothing but a lonely, guild-ridden sky. His guardians-- no, his Family was gone.

\--

_Hayato and his constant cries of 'Juudiame!' as he aided Tsuna as the best right-hand man he could've asked for._

_Takeshi and his laughter- bright and cheery echoing throughout the mansion; as he made every a dire situation, that little bit lighter._

_Ryohei-nii with those enthusasitic cheers of 'EXTREME' as he held his firm beliefs above everything else._

_Lambo and his love for grape candies; who was ever so, so young too be in such a cruel cruel world._

_Kyoya, always wanting a little more of challenge- but accepted his role as a cloud guardian, nonetheless._

_Mukuro and his mischief laughter, who never really got a chance to take over his body--_

_Chrome- wonderful, wonderful Chrome; her small smiles and quite voice- never once being apart of the chaotic bunch, but always accepting with ease._

And his mentor, his sensei, the one that had ALWAYS been by his side-- who tied his Family together... Reborn.

They were now gone. And it was all his fault.

-

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so I feel like you might now understand the story..
> 
> But basically Tsuna's guardians had all died...  
> And, he was sad- hence why he committed suicide...or something like that, but mainly he died.
> 
> Yeah, that's all there was... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \\(^-^)/


End file.
